What if it never happened?
by Blades-in-the-Night
Summary: What if Voldemort had gone after a different boy instead of Harry, what if the boy and his father escaped and what if the boy grew up to be friends with Luna Lovegood?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Story

What if it never happened?

Summary: What if Voldemort's Killing Curse was not used on Harry but on another boy instead. What if Voldemort was banished instead of being destroyed and what if the boy grew up to be friends with Luna 'Loony' Lovegood?

Chapter One: Diagon Alley

"Come on son, we're almost there." My father said. He has been looking after me ever since my mother was killed by Lord Voldemort. I grew up hating and cursing his name. My father had introduced me to the world of magic ever since I was three. He never told me much about my mother, only that she had been murdered and that she wished for me to be called Alex after her father. My father had taken me in his arms after she was killed and he fought his way out of the house in Godric's Hollow. We now lived in a nice little cottage in the countryside.

I smiled as we walked through the crumbling brick wall that led to Diagon Alley. Magic never ceased to amaze me. "Ok, first we'll go to Flourish and Blott's to pick up your books, then we can go to get your robes and finally we can head into Ollivander's to get you your wand." I nodded and followed him into the large bookshop. My father walked up to the counter and said "Books for a Hogwarts first year please." The lady serving smiled kindly at me and fetched the books. "That'll be three Galleons sir." My father handed her the money and we left. Just as we were about to enter the robes store, I bumped into a young blonde girl around my age. "Oops, sorry." I said sheepishly, helping her to her feet. I expected her to shout 'Watch where you're going next time' at me but instead she smiled. "That's okay. At least you apologised." Then her eyes widened in amazement. "Ooh, you're surrounded by Wrackspurts." I looked at her confusedly. "Sorry, but what are Wrackspurts?" I asked her. She smiled again. "They're little sprites that fly around your head and make it go all fuzzy. They're very hard to see though." I nodded and was about to reply when my father called me over. Just before I left I said "I'm Alex. Alex Johnson." The girl smiled at me and replied "Luna Lovegood. It was nice to meet you Alex." I smiled at her and ran over to my father. "Who was that son?" He asked me. "Just a girl Dad." My dad nodded and we walked into the shop. After I was fitted, my dad brought me to Ollivander's wandmakers. I walked inside and was immediately greeted by an ancient looking man. "Ah, Mr Johnson I assume. It's been so long since your mother and father were in here getting there first wands too. Anyway, let's not dwell on the past, you're here to get your wand I presume." I nodded and he smiled. "Excellent, well come over here so and I'll measure you up." He took out a tape measure and it began to measure my arm and shoulder length. When it was finished, he smiled. "You are one of the rare occasions in which I know the perfect wand for you." He pulled out a long, red box. "Here you are, just take that out and give it a wave." He instructed. I opened the box and pulled out the thin wooden stick that would be my new wand. As I took it in my hand, I felt a sudden warmth run up my arm. When I waved the wand, the tip sparked and fizzled out. "Fine wand that. Eleven and-a-half inches, pine and phoenix tail-feather. Yes, I think that you will perform marvels with that wand young sir. I wish you the best of luck." My father paid for the wand and we left the shop. As we walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron, I spotted the blonde haired girl from earlier. Luna she said her name was. My father caught me looking and he smiled. "There'll be plenty of time for girls when you're in school son. Don't you worry about that." I blushed as he said that and looked at my feet. My father laughed and we continued home.

I couldn't believe, the day was finally here. I was going to Hogwarts. It was the only thing I talked about since the day in Diagon Alley and it was finally here. I pushed my luggage trolley eagerly towards the wall in between platforms nine and ten. I took a deep breath as my father and I sprinted full pelt at it and passed right through. I gasped at the wondrous sight of the Hogwarts Express and I heard my father laugh. "I did the exact same thing as you son. I couldn't believe my eyes." I smiled and pushed my luggage towards the train. My dad heaved it onto the luggage rack and helped me on board. I waved to him and set off down the corridor, looking for an empty seat. "You can sit in here if you like." I heard a dreamy voice say. I looked to my left and saw that the same girl from all those weeks ago was waving me in to her compartment. There was only one other person, a small redheaded girl, in the compartment with her. "Hello" I said, trying to make conversation. She smiled at me and replied with "Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley." I smiled and said "My dad told me all about your family. He said your dad was one of the nicest people he has ever met." Ginny smiled at this and thanked me. What happened next surprised me to say the least. Luna sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Um Luna." I said, looking down at her. "Mm" was all I got back. "Um, what are you doing?" She lifted her head off my shoulder and smiled genuinely at me. "Clearing you of Wrackspurts, they're everywhere on you." I laughed. "So you said before." She smiled and put her head back on my shoulder. It would be just my luck that someone cocky and arrogant would walk in and see me and Luna like that. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" He said, striding into the room. Luna laughed and said "I'm just clearing Alex of Wrackspurts. He's full of them." The boy laughed and said "I know you, you're Loony Lovegood. I've heard all about you. People tell me that you look for imaginary creatures and all you find is nothing. Well, I feel sorry for that boy there, having to share a compartment with you." I heard Luna sniffle and I could tell that she was close to tears. I shot up out of my seat and approached the boy. "Look, I don't care who you are or what you're doing here, but listen closely. Luna is not loony just because she believes in other creatures. I'm pretty sure the only creature you've ever seen was your own mother." His face scrunched up with anger and he opened his mouth to say something but I grabbed him by the collar of his robe and raised my voice a bit. "Don't ever go near Luna again, alright? If I hear that you've been causing her grief, well then I'm going to give you a tough sample of Muggle fighting and you will not enjoy it. So stay away from us!" I finished, pushing him out the door. I slammed the door shut in his face and sat back down. Ginny was beaming at me and Luna hugged me tightly. "Thank you, nobody has stood up for me like that before." She said. I smiled at her and said "Well, I don't like bullies, and I especially don't like bullies who hurt my friends." She tightened the hug after hearing that and said "The only person to ever say that I was their friend was Ginny! I can't believe I have another friend." I smiled at her when she released me and we spent the rest of the train journey just chatting to each other and laughing at Ginny's stories about her brothers. When the train finally stopped the three of them got off together. Once they stepped off of the train, they came face-to-face or rather face-to-knee with a giant of a man with bushy black hair and an even bushier beard. "Firs years wi' me!" He said as all the first years gathered in a bunch. "Now, four to a boat, come on now don't be shy in ye get." I immediately got into a boat with Luna and Ginny and some other boy with brown hair. We were all wondering how the boats would set off when they just started off by themselves. I was so surprised by the motion that I nearly fell in, only to be caught by Luna. I smiled at her in thanks as she just waved it off.

Eventually, we got to the main gates of the school where we waited outside the main gate. A middle-aged witch opened the huge front doors and led us in. We all lined up to try on the Sorting Hat and get put into our houses. When my name was called, I stepped forward and put it on. I could hear the Hat speak inside my head. "Hmm, not bad, plenty of courage yet plenty of brains to burn too. Hmm, where to put you? I know, GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled and took my seat at the gold and red bannered table. A few minutes later, Luna's name was called out. The second the Hat touched her head it cried out "RAVENCLAW!" My heart sank slightly, knowing that one of my only two friends wasn't in my house. However, on the bright side Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor as well. The Headmaster made his speech and we all ate dinner. I looked over at the Ravenclaw table and that Luna was smiling at me. I waved to her and heard someone say to me. "Stop waving at Loony Lovegood, it won't get you anywhere in this school." I looked to my left and saw a boy about three or four years older than me looking at me. "What did you say?" I asked him. "I said stop waving at Loony Lovegoo-" I cut him off there and said "Don't call her that! She's very nice and one the only friends I've got in this place. So watch your tongue about her!" He raised his hands and apologised. "I'm Percy Weasley. And you are?" I smiled "Alex Johnson, are you one of Ginny's brothers. She's my only other friend here." He nodded and we talked for a small bit. Eventually, dinner was over and Percy led the Gryffindor first years to our common room. When I walked in, I couldn't believe my eyes. The common room was huge. "First year bedrooms are upstairs and to the left. Boys, turn right in that corridor for your beds, girls you turn left for yours." Immediately after he finished, I raced upstairs and dove into bed. As I was falling asleep, the last thing I remember thinking was 'I wonder if I'll see Luna tomorrow.'

Hello Guys. Well, I promised myself I would do it and I have. I've started my HP fan-fic and I intend to finish it. There will be sequels, basically the next one is the second year and so on. But I have to finish first year first so I'll be working on that. Please don't hate me if you are a die-hard fan. I am too so please go easy on me. Cheers- Blades-in-the-Night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Story

What if it never happened?

Summary: What if Voldemort's Killing Curse was not used on Harry but on another boy instead. What if Voldemort was banished instead of being destroyed and what if the boy grew up to be friends with Luna 'Loony' Lovegood?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Two: Transfiguration

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed. I leapt out of my bed and got dressed into my robes. "Hey, you don't have to wear them anymore mate." I heard someone shout across to me. I looked over at the blonde haired boy and thanked him. I pulled off the robes and pulled on my track pants and t-shirt. I then pulled on a sweater and stuck my wand in my pocket. I walked out my door and immediately tripped down the stairs. I landed in a heap at the bottom and heard a girl laughing softly. I groaned and looked up to find Ginny smiling down at me. "Did you have a nice trip?" She asked me. "What do you- oh." I sighed, finally getting the joke. She laughed again and helped me up. "Come on, breakfast is in two minutes." I thanked her and we left the common room. Just as we were about to reach the bottom, I was pushed forward and hit the ground hard. I looked up the stairs and saw the same boy from yesterday surrounded by about four others. "Woops, sorry _mate_." His fiends burst out laughing at that. I jumped to my feet and replied "Not at all. I should watch where I'm going next time." His friends continued laughing but Ginny smiled at me, knowing I wasn't finished. "After all, you could've given me spattergroit. Oh wait that's how you always look." Ginny burst out laughing this time as the boy glared at me. I smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. When he didn't say anything, I turned and walked into the Great Hall with Ginny. "Not bad Johnson, not bad at all." She whispered to me. I smiled and winked playfully at her earning myself a punch in the arm. I sat down on the long bench, rubbing my sore arm and laughing along with Ginny. Then I saw Luna and my heart involuntarily jumped. Ginny waved her over and scooted to the side, making room for Luna. Just as she was about to sit down, I heard someone whisper in my ear. "Quick, scoot over a bit so Loony can't sit down." I turned slowly to look at the girl who whispered it and whispered "She's not fucking loony, why does everyone say that just because she believes in things you don't." The girl looked down sadly and turned back to her cereal. I heard a very soft creak off the bench and turned around. Sure enough Luna was there. She was dressed simply in a blue jacket, green leggings and white runners. "Hello Ginny, Alex. How has your day been?" Ginny smiled and recounted what had happened outside. When it came to the spattergroit part, Luna started laughing uncontrollably. "Spa- spattergroit. Hahahaha, that was funny!" I looked at her uncertainly and pretty soon me and Ginny had joined in with her laughing. "So Luna, how has your day been?" Ginny asked once we had calmed down. Luna beamed at her. "Oh it's been great. I can't wait to start classes. What do you have first?" She asked the two of us. I took out my timetable and checked it. Ginny did the same and said "Transfiguration with McGonagall. What do you have Luna?" Luna clapped her hands in joy. "I have the same! I hope she lets us sit together!" I smiled and assured her that the three of us would indeed sit together.

Once I had finished my toast, Ginny pulled me out of my seat and led me to the Transfiguration classroom. We were both surprised to find that the class was just going in and we]e ran to catch up so as not to be late. We looked for Luna and saw that she had saved us two seats. Being the gentleman that I am, I let Ginny in first. She smiled at me again and took her seat beside Luna. I sat down quickly beside her and looked up at the older woman who had greeted us yesterday. "Good morning class. I am Professor McGonagall and I will be your Transfiguration teacher while you are at Hogwarts. I expect total concentration and good behaviour. You are here to learn not to play. Although, I will not mind if you chat to the person beside you during class, but only when I am not speaking. Do I make myself clear?" The entire class replied "Yes miss" and she smiled. "Now, open your textbooks to page four please and start reading." There was a quick rustling of pages as everyone opened their books. "Psst, Alex. Luna wants me to give you this note." Ginny whispered to me. I took the note and opened it. It simply read:

_Alex/Ginny_

_How would both of you like to have a picnic with me on Saturday? I'm going to make my father's famous plimpy soup. _

_Luna._

I looked past Ginny and nodded to Luna, who clapped her hands in delight. She smiled at me and mouthed "Thank you." I shook my head and said "No thank you." To my surprise, she blushed at this and smiled at me. I suddenly found myself wishing that time would rush forward to Saturday. I must have had a strange look on my face because Professor McGonagall snapped at me. "Johnson! What are you doing?" I began to stutter my reply when Luna answered for me. "Please Miss, he so enraptured in your class that he looks like he's daydreaming." McGonagall smiled slightly at this and asked me. "Very well, if you were _enraptured_ as Miss Lovegood says, what exactly is the most common animal used for Transfiguration. Is it a mouse or a frog?" I was about to answer mouse when something inside my head clicked. "Neither Miss, it's a raven. They are used more times in any class than other animals." McGonagall looked mildly surprised at this but eventually smiled at me. "Perhaps you were listening Johnson. Well done, in fact ten points to Gryffindor." I smiled as Ginny clapped me on the back. I turned to look at Luna and saw that she was silently mouthing something to no-one in particular. I was just about to ask what she was doing when the class ended and everyone began filing out. I waited outside the class for Ginny and Luna and when they say that I had waited they smiled at me again. "What's next?" I asked them and it was Ginny who answered. "Defence against the Dark Arts with Quirrel. I heard he's afraid of his own shadow." Ginny joked. "I'm not surprised, I mean a dark figure that follows you around all day? That would scare me!" Luna said. Ginny and I shook our heads and chuckled at our friend's statement. "Come on. We'll be late." I said to them, and we set off towards class.

To our surprise, when we got there the class was empty and we were the only ones there. "Where is everyone?" Ginny asked to which Luna and I shrugged. As if on cue, Professor McGonagall's voice boomed throughout the school. "_Can all students please go to the Great Hall for an urgent meeting." _I looked at Ginny and Luna and shrugged. We turned around and set off towards the Great Hall. By the time we got there, the entire school had already gone in and sat at the House tables. Ginny and I quickly sat in our seats and looked up at Dumbledore. "I'm sure you all are wondering why you are here? Well, I can assure that it is nothing to be worried about. Our Minister would like to say a few words however. Cornelius, if you'd like to begin." Dumbledore stepped away from the phoenix pedestal and allowed a short, pompous looking man to take his place. "Thank you Albus. Now as Dumbledore said, I am sure you all wondering why you are here. Well, you are merely here because of the actions of one student's parent. I would like that student to come up here and speak to me and Professor Dumbledore. Now, is Alex Johnson here." I gulped and looked at Ginny who was looking at me fearfully. When I looked over at Luna however, she was almost crying. The tears in her eyes dropped slowly down her face and she quickly looked away to hide them. I stood up and approached the Minister, who put a hand on my shoulder and led me into a back room in the Great Hall. He waited for Professor Dumbledore to come in before asking me to be seated. "Mr Johnson, your father is David Johnson correct?" I nodded and said "Why, has he done something wrong?" Fudge looked at Dumbledore glumly before turning back to me and saying "He's dead. He was killed last night by some of Lord Voldemort's old Death Eaters. From what we gathered, they are looking for you and tried to get the information out of him. He obviously refused and they killed him. Sadly, we have not apprehended the Death Eaters but we have found something vitally important." I almost collapsed at the news of my father's death but managed to get out a weak "What have you found?" The Minister pulled a small scroll from inside his robes and began reading the contents out loud. "I, David Shane Johnson, being of sound mind and body, hereby leave my entire estate, including all of its features, to my son Alex in the event of my death." I almost fell off the chair I was sitting on. "I- I own all of my Dad's stuff now?" I felt horrible for asking but I just had to make sure. Fudge nodded then continued. "However, unless he be of age. All possessions are to be withheld from him until he comes of age with the exception of three items. One, my old broomstick. May he take to the skies as I did on this fine broom. Two, his grandfather's old cloak. May it keep him warm and hidden from the frost. Finally, his mother's necklace. It in itself contains no power but holds great sentimental value to both myself and my son." When Fudge finished, he nodded at Dumbledore, who waved his wand and conjured up a small leather pouch. He reached into it and pulled out a small silver necklace, which he handed to me. I took it in my hands and looked at it closely. It had silver, looping chains and a small ruby in the middle. I tucked it into my robes pocket and wiped a single tear from my eye. Next Dumbledore reached in and pulled out a long, silvery cloak. As I took it from him, he smiled gently at me. I held the cloak in my hands, feeling the soft fabric. It was almost like water woven into fabric in my hands. I stored it in my bag and looked at Fudge again. "Now, regarding the broom. As first years are not allowed to have brooms, we decided that it should be stored away and given to you once you are allowed to own one in your second year. I apolo-" He was cut off by Dumbledore who stepped forward and said "If I may Cornelius. I think that he should be allowed the broom. Or are you forgetting the final wish of his father?" Fudge's mouth dropped so that it formed a perfect 'O' shape. "You are absolutely right Albus. I nearly forgot!" He turned to me and said "Alex, it was your father's final wish that you be taken from Hogwarts for a few years. You will return in your fourth year and hopefully will remain here for the remainder of your education." He noticed the shocked look on my face and added "Do not worry, you will be brought to a secret location and taught everything you need to know by one of our Aurors. I believe Kingsley Shacklebolt has volunteered for the job." I shook my head and replied, rather angrily. " What about my friends? I can't just leave them without saying goodbye." I was under the impression that I was leaving instantly when Fudge said "You have the remainder of the day to say farewell to your friends. Besides, you will see them again eventually. Now, I have other things to attend to so I wish you good luck and goodbye." With that he strode off and out the same door we had come through. I didn't bother to look at Dumbledore as I grabbed my bag and stomped out of the room.

"You have to leave! But what about your education?" Ginny exclaimed. Neither girl had taken the news well, Ginny had been ranting and raving at me for the past ten minutes while Luna had collapsed into a chair and covered her head with her hands. "They've thought of that! I'm going to be taught by an Auror. They have also put wards around the place so I can't leave unless supervised." Ginny rubbed her face and cried out "This is bullshit!" All three of us were completely silent until Luna spoke for the first time. "I'm really going to miss you Alex! It was nice having a friend like you." I sighed sadly, I hated seeing either girl sad. "I'll be coming back Luna and you'll have Ginny with you. I'll only have a freaking Auror." I told her. She looked up at me sadly and stood up. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." She said. Before I knew it, both girls had tackled me with hugs, showing no sign of letting go. I wrapped my arms around both of them and said softly, "For now Luna. It's goodbye for now!" When they finally let go I saw that they both had tears in their eyes as well as me. Luna sat back down and Ginny just stood there. "You will write, won't you Alex?" Luna asked. I shrugged "If they'll let me. I doubt they will because they're paranoid bastards. But if I can, I will write I promise." Eventually Ginny spoke up "What if you come back and forget all about us? What if we're no longer _cool_ enough for you? How do we know that you won't become a completely different person during the next few years?" I looked at the floor. "Honestly, I don't know. But I will never forget you two. You two are my only friends here and you always will be!" I stopped myself, because fresh tears were threatening to fall as I spoke. I heard the door of the classroom we were in open and turned to find Dumbledore accompanied by a tall, imposing African-American man. "Alex, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He is here to pick you up. Are you ready?" I took one last look at Ginny and Luna before saying "Yes sir. I am." Dumbledore smiled sadly and walked out of the room. Kingsley held out his hand for me to grab and as soon as I did, I felt a strange pulling sensation in my navel. When it stopped, I could smell fresh air and pine trees. I looked up and saw that we were right outside a large cave. I stood up and said "Home sweet home."

Guys, I know this is a lame excuse but I had to pass the time. I know I said I'd be doing it by the books but I quickly realised how difficult that would be for, to think of different scenarios that make this different from the Harry Potter books. So I decided that I would make it one story and perhaps maybe a sequel after that. I hope you don't hate me for this I am a newbie after all. Anyway, the next chapter will be in Luna and Ginny's POVs and it probably won't be as long as this one but I'll try. Thanks for reading and please review thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter Story

What if it never happened?

Summary: What if Voldemort's Killing Curse was not used on Harry but on another boy instead. What if Voldemort was banished instead of being destroyed and what if the boy grew up to be friends with Luna 'Loony' Lovegood?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Three: Year after year

Ginny's POV

It's been an entire year since Alex left for his _special training_. Everyday Luna and I miss him and we both hope that he misses us just as much. Every day I think of him and his mannerisms, like how he would stutter when he was nervous. Or the way he laughed when someone told a joke. I especially remembered him. His messy brown hair, his average height body, how he'd shrug when he walked, how he'd smile lopsidedly when he seen me and Luna and his eyes, his sparkling, warm kind brown eyes. I know people say that teenagers and younger are too young to be thinking about the opposite sex but I really can't help myself when it comes to Alex Johnson. Of course there is also my brother's friend Harry. I'll admit he is cute and he isn't one of those who will look at you and grin. He looks at me and smiles because he's happy to see me, not because I make it obvious that I like him. He's shy, kind and friendly. 'Stop it Ginny. You'll drive yourself crazy!" I chastised myself silently. I began making my way to Defence against the Dark Arts. By far the best class, Professor Lupin is a great teacher. When I got there, I noticed two things. One, the Ravenclaws were all laughing at something in particular and two that Luna was nowhere to be seen. I walked up to one of the Ravenclaw students and asked "Why is everyone laughing?" The girl turned around and said "You know Loony Lovegood?" I nodded, and again I remembered how Alex would snap at anyone who called Luna 'loony' or me 'blood traitor.' The girl started giggling. "Well, she has just asked Lupin if he could give her a unicorn's horn to which he said, sorry but I don't have any. Then she answered its fine it's just I want to send one to my _boyfriend."_ The girl burst out laughing again. I sighed, 'Oh Luna, boyfriend means someone you date not a friend who is a boy.' "Where is Luna now?" The girl stopped laughing long enough to say "The forest." I strode off to look for Luna and quickly found her sitting in the Forest doing nothing. I sat down beside her and asked "What's the matter Luna?" She sniffled and once again (this was really getting annoying) I was reminded of the day we met Alex, how he had defended Luna and said we were her friends. She sighed sadly "The Ravenclaws were laughing at me because I wanted to send Alex a present." I sighed and began to explain how her wording made everyone get the wrong idea. "When you talk about Alex, he is not your boyfriend; he is a friend who is a boy Luna. A boyfriend is someone who brings you out on dates and kisses you and really likes you. Alex is nothing like that to either of us." My heart fell at that statement, even though it was me who said it. "Alex is a friend. So if you are talking about Alex, you just say friend ok?" She smiled and nodded, saying "Oh, haha I had it wrong didn't I? Wow, only realised how weird that would be, me and Alex." I smiled and put my arm around her. "Come on Luna. Let's go back to class." As we walked back however, I couldn't help but think '_Yes! Luna doesn't like him! He can be with me now and everyone is happy!" _

A year later

Luna's POV

'_I wonder what Alex will look like when he__ comes back? I bet he will be taller at least. I just hope he's alright.' _I thought as I walked barefoot along the forest path. It was hard to believe that it's been two years since Alex left but I like to think of it more as it's only a year until he comes back. He's only been allowed to send one letter to me and Ginny each. I had only gotten mine this morning. It read:

_Dear Luna,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. It's been a nightmare being away from you and Ginny. Although I will admit, Kingsley is cool and the things I'm learning are really fun. I'm only allowed to send two letters so I hope Ginny gets hers too. Wishing you both the best_

_Love Alex._

_P.S I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts, I miss it so much._

My heart soared as I read it. My old friend was coming home soon. I couldn't wait to see him again and ask him all about his time away. Suddenly, I felt someone push me over. I fell to the ground and grazed my knee. As I looked up, I noticed that the person who had pushed me had the letter from Alex. "Aw, look Loony's gotten a letter from her absentee _boyfriend_!" I instinctively knew who it was. "Give it back Pansy." I said, getting to my feet. She grinned evilly and tuned to her group. "I don't think we should give it back do you girls?" The others laughed and said no. I felt tears threaten to fall and asked one more time. Pansy laughed and held the letter as if she was about to rip it. "I don't think that I will this belongs in the rubbish, might as well do it myself." I felt myself draw my wand and point it at Pansy. What I did not expect was for the letter to fly into my hands and Pansy to be blasted backwards into her group, knocking them all down like bowling pins. I walked past Pansy who was staring at me in shock. '_Bloody bitch.' _I thought bitterly. Then I smiled, remembering what I had done and soon I was laughing to myself and earning odd looks. When Ginny saw me she asked me what I was laughing at. After I had relayed the entire tale to her she began laughing as well. Then she noticed the letter in my hand and asked me who it was from. "It's from Alex. Didn't you get yours?" She shook her head and I suggested we check the Owlery.

We would have gotten there five minutes earlier but Ginny was stopped in the corridor by Neville Longbottom who proceeded to ask her to the Yule Ball. Ginny blushed and said that she would. Once Neville walked away she looked at me sympathetically, knowing that no one had asked me. Truthfully, I didn't care at all. All I wanted to do on the night was feed the Thestrals. We finally reached the Owlery and the minute Ginny stepped in, a large tawny owl flew down to her, a letter clutched in its beak. Ginny took the letter and the owl flew away. "Well, go on. Open it." I urged her. Hers read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. It's been a nightmare being away from you and Luna. Although I will admit, Kingsley is cool and the things I'm learning are really fun. I'm only allowed to send two letters so I hope Luna gets hers too. Wishing you both the best_

_Love Alex._

_P.S I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts, I miss it so much._

It was more or less the same as mine, with my name in parts instead of Ginny's. I looked at Ginny who was beaming. "Don't worry Gin. He'll be back next year. He still remembers us and he kept his promise to write to us." Ginny nodded and clutched the letter in her hand. Then I saw a tear fall down her cheek and before I knew it, Ginny was sobbing and hugging me for all she's worth. I hugged her back and whispered to her "Just one more year Ginny, just one more."

So, again I am sorry for the idea change but I really think I can work better with this one. Also, sorry if Luna and Ginny seem a bit OOC but I'm not the best at scenes like this. Next chapter will be Alex's homecoming and it'll be in a way that a few will not expect. Thank you to everyone who read, favourited (is that a word?) and reviewed. You all are brilliant people and help me to get this story finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter Story

What if it never happened?

Summary: What if Voldemort's Killing Curse was not used on Harry but on another boy instead. What if Voldemort was banished instead of being destroyed and what if the boy grew up to be friends with Luna 'Loony' Lovegood?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four: Not as expected

Alex's POV

I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. I missed it so much but most of all, I missed my two best friends, Ginny and Luna. I smiled at the thought of them as I approached the familiar wall between platforms nine and ten. "Here goes." I said to myself as I ran at it full pelt. Once I had reached the other side, I realised that I was early. There was only a few people lining up and chatting outside the train. I decided to put my luggage on the train and look for a seat on the train. Once I stepped on the train, I realised just how wrong I had been. The few people outside were saying goodbye to their parents and guardians. Inside the train it was like a pack of sardines it was so packed. I pushed my way through the crowd and stepped into the first empty carriage I saw. Just as I sat down, a very pretty blonde girl poked her head in. "Excuse me, is any of these seats taken?" I shook my head and looked at the floor. The girl smiled and thanked me. She sat down in the seat opposite me and pulled out a magazine. I looked up and saw that it was the Quibbler. 'Hell, Luna's fathers magazine is getting popular' I thought stupidly. When the train finally started to move, I was standing up and was sent tumbling to the ground by the movement. I could hear the girl giggling lightly as I got back to my feet. I looked at her and couldn't help but smile. 'Why is this strange girl having this effect on me?' I thought to myself. Just then, the girl did something I'll never forget and she threw her magazine at me. Fortunately, those three years I spent in the mountains came in very handy for reflexes. I caught the magazine and handed it back to the girl. "Sorry, but why did you throw your magazine at me?" He asked her. She shrugged and said "There was a Wrackspurt near your head, so I tried to shoo it away by throwing this at you." I sighed and chuckled. We continued to make small talk all the way to Hogwarts. When we finally got onto the carriages, I realised that the same girl was on mine. "Hello again." She said kindly. "Hello." I replied simply. We made the journey all the way up to the castle in complete silence. As soon as we entered the Great Hall, I shouted with joy. I ran to my seat and sat down, earning a few strange looks but I didn't care. I was home and straight after dinner I was going up to the Owlery to send Ginny and Luna a letter. For all I knew, their appearances could have changed drastically and there was no way of knowing without sending a letter.

I sped off towards the Owlery as soon as I finished my dinner and quickly scribbled two letters, one for Ginny and Luna. I sent the owls off and watched as they spiralled down and into the Great Hall. I sat down and waited for the two, hoping they would arrive. I was waiting for ten minutes before the girl from the train walked in. Being the fool that I am, I thought that she was here to send a letter. "Hello once more." I said, getting a smile out of her. "Here to send a letter?" I asked. She shook her head and pulled out one of the letters I had just sent. "Nope, I'm here answering this one." I looked at her blonde hair and startling silver eyes. Then it hit me, how could I have been so stupid. "Luna? Luna Lovegood?" She nodded and said "Don't you mean Loony Lovegood?" I shot up and said "I told you I don't like it when people call you that! You're not loony!" She looked at me strangely then launched herself at me. "Alex! I can't believe it's really you!" I smiled and felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks. "I told you I'd come back didn't I?" She nodded and pulled away. "Where's Ginny? I sent her one too." Luna looked down sadly and said "Ginny's not coming. She didn't believe me that it was you. So I told her that she wouldn't know unless she came with me. She said no and I- I got mad and said the only reason she didn't want to come was the fact that she was afraid that Harry would get jealous. So she tried to hex me then shouted that she never wants to see me or you again!" I stepped back from Luna and stared at her. "You what?" I said, disbelievingly. "Why did you do that Luna?" No answer. Suddenly I felt a rage come over me. I walked over to Luna and grabbed her by her arms. "ANSWER ME LUNA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She whimpered and struggled to break free. When she couldn't break free she resorted to magic and blasted both of us back. I fell to the ground and she hit the far wall, earning a loud crack from the wood. I shot up and rushed over to her. Normally I would have checked if she was alright but anger still clouded my judgement. I put my hands on the wall, on either side of Luna, stopping her from escaping. I managed to keep my voice low as I said "Luna, answer me!" She shook her head, getting my anger up again. I pulled my arm back, made a fist and punched the wooden wall behind her. She jumped and looked at me fearfully before whispering "What happened to you? You've changed." I stared at her, shocked and hurt that she said that. I hung my head and sighed. "I know Luna." I whispered back. "I have changed, but only because it was so hard for me being away from you and Ginny. Every day I woke up and I had to force myself to not jump off of the mountain. When I sent you those letters, I was struggling to not cry. And when you both replied, it helped me to see it through. I had to change Luna. I had to become tougher and colder than I was. It was what that mountain did to me. No friends, no contact with the outside world and worst of all no contact with you or Ginny. It tore me apart Luna, in ways that you can't even imagine. When Kingsley was teaching me the Patronus Charm, he actually got a real Dementor. The only happy memory I could think of was the one of you _clearing _me of Wrackspurts and Ginny smiling at me. It was the happiest moment of my life and I never forgot it." I would have continued but I got all choked up and could only let out a small sigh. Luna stopped trying to escape and looked at me. She put a hand on my cheek. "Do you really mean that? About the Dementor I mean?" I nodded and kept looking at the floor. Then Luna did something that was typically-_her._ "I'd love to see your Patronus Alex. I've never seen one before." I smiled and stepped back. I pulled out my wand and looked directly at Luna. "Expecto Patronum!" I cried. Luna watched in delight as a silvery eagle flew out of the tip of my wand. It flew around a bit then landed on my shoulder before vanishing. Luna smiled at me and said softly "It's beautiful. I never knew they were like that. May I ask why yours is an eagle though?" I smiled. "Kingsley told me that it was because I love flying and I am humble. Personally, I think it's just because I love to fly." Luna giggled. "I see Kingsley was right." She laughed and soon I was laughing with her. We were cut off by a small voice saying "Alex? Is it really you?" I spun around to find Ginny looking at me, Blaise Zabini, the boy from the train in first year had his arm around her. "Ginny. How are you? And why are you with Zabini?" Blaise sneered and said "Because I'm her boyfriend dimwit." I looked at Ginny and smiled. "Does he make you happy?" She nodded but I could tell it was strained. I chuckled and shook my head. "What are you laughing at Johnson?" I just shook my head again and didn't answer. Then he made a huge mistake. "Well, you should be thanking me. Now that Ginny is taken you can ask Loony Lovegood out to search for her fucked up imaginations." He laughed maliciously after saying that and, to my surprise Luna pushed past me and ran out of the Owlery crying. I felt the same anger as before, well up inside me and focus itself on one spell. "Reducto Expellium!" I roared, using the Blastback spell Kingsley taught me. Zabini was sent flying into the higher perches of the Owlery and came crashing down with a dull 'thud.' I walked over to him and snarled "Never insult Luna again. Don't even look at her. If I find out that you hurt her physically or verbally I will make you suffer." I walked away from him but was blocked off by Ginny. "What?" I barked at her. She smiled and said "It is you." I was about to answer her when she just grabbed me and kissed me. I was so shocked that I froze up. When she broke the kiss, she looked at me and smiled. "It's good to have you back Alex." Then she stepped to the side and let me leave.

I walked back to the Gryffindor common room in a daze. 'Ginny had just kissed me.' I couldn't get my head around it. I just couldn't. By the time I got back to the common room, Ginny had already returned. When she saw me, she ran right up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I looked down at my old friend and made my mind up. "Ginny, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" She beamed and said that she would. I smiled but at the same time I couldn't help but think '_Luna is going to kill me.' _


End file.
